Allie or enemy?
by AnimecraZe4evA
Summary: Rewrite of New girl means new enemy ( from wattpad) 15 years old Saruhi Emiko came from Osaka to to live with her uncle Nekaidou san due to unkown reasons (SPoil ALert- secret mission!) During her stay she finds more than she expected and even meets Amu and the gang! What will happen now! Well stay tune and find out
1. chapter 1

**Aki chan- Yay I'm back with this new story!!**

 **Ikuto- Is this AMUTO related?**

 **Aki chan- Will be but not yet! There will also be other pairings like KUTAU RIMAHIKO Tadalu** **Kaiya ect**

 **Are you still doing A happy ending? ( my first story on FF.NT)**

 **Aki chan- Don't worry Amu you and Ikuto will still be together in this I know what you're thinking (winks) Be glade that I don't fully support Tadamu because no offense to those Tadamu fans out there but Amuto's better. Anyways yes I'm still doing that story check it out for those of you who haven't read it yet. Don't blame me if it's boring at the start ( which is probably true) bcuz it's my first story on here so yeah.**

 **Amu- I'm not asking for a AMUTO story (blushes)**

 **Ikuto- Not.**

 **Aki chan and Ikuto- (together) Yet**

 **Rima- (Appears out of nowhere with a sign saying:) Akira doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

Normal pov

Nekaidou's apartment

"Tadiama" 24 years old Nekaidou Yuu sighed taking his shoes off at his front door.

"Yukari? He looked around for his wife but instead was met with the lonely silent of his home. "Must still be at the office then"Yuu grumbled, loosening his tie and tossing his coat onto the couch before making himself comfortable on the love seat.

He chewed on a box of pockys, eyes scanning the bright tv screen before finally he stopped at one channel. The news.

"It's been a while since I've been watching the news straight after work" Yuu said to no one in particular.

"Tonight's news is about how there was a sudden bomb in Osaka- the city's best known company Osaka Entertainment, police have investa-

Osaka entertainment? Yuu thought for a moment. I thought that sounded familiar somewhere? He just shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't anything big.

"Tadiama! In walked Yukari Yuu's wife.

"Okari" Yuu continued chewing on his pockys.

"Yuu how many times have I told you to not just dump your clothes on the couch, it makes the house look messy! Yukari scolded her husband.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he muttered. Yukari rubbed her temples. "Now I really do wish that Hinamori Amu's shugo chara was here".

"Ne Yuu have you heard the news? The red headed woman exclaimed. "The bombing at Osaka Entertainment? She added.

"Yeah what about it? It was on the news just a minute ago" The brown headed man stayed glued to the TV screen.

"What about it you say?! Nakayaki Yuri the actress works under that company, and she and Utau were about to do a music video soon for Utau's new album, but that's not going to happen anytime soon now, because their company have just been bombed! Yukari sighed, frustrated.

"Ok"...

"You are so, so arg! Angry Mrs Nekaidou huffed before a vibrating noise, coming from her husband's coat pocket interrupted her speech.

"Phone's for you" she tossed the white phone to him.

With a sigh Nekaidou lazily sat up and flipped open his phone

"Moshi, moshi"

"Is this Nekaidou Yuu on the line? The person on the other line spoke

"Yes it's me ma'm" Yuu replied, confused about who the person he's currently talking to is.

Well this is Dr Mitsuki from Osaka downtown hospital speaking to you and I'm afraid I have some bad news to inform you Nekaidou San" The person who's now known as "Dr Mistsuki" spoke on the other line.

Nekaidou was even more confused now. What has Osaka got to do with him? I mean it's oblivious he doesn't live there anymore, in fact he hardly knew anybody that lives there. Sooo……

"May I ask what's going on? Yuu questioned.

"Well I'm sorry but Saruhi San has just tragically passed away" Dr Mitsuki announced.

Nekaidou blinked. Still as confused as ever. "Saruhi? Who? I've heard that name before but where? "Saruhi, Saruhi, Saruhi Saru- Then it suddenly dawned to him

Saruhi Natsume, or previously known as Nekaidou Natsume before she married has died. His older sister who he had not seen in 5 years has been killed just less than 24 hours ago.

"W-what?! Nekaidou spoke so weak he could barely be heard

I repeat, Saruhi Natsume has been killed just earlier today, I suppose that she was still at Osaka Entertainment working, when the bombing happened, I'm so sorry for your loss-

And with that he hung up, still sitting in the same position as before.

"Yuu" His wife called to him.

"Natsume… Is dead? Yuu muttered, bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsume? Who?" Yukari questioned.

"My sister… Saruhi Natsume…." He replied. Yukari stayed silent she know who this Natsume her sister-in-law is.

"I'll go order takeouts" Yukari tried to break the unbearable silent and dashed to the kitchen to give her husband space.


	2. Chapter 2- New enemies arises!

Next day-

"Crappp!!!!! I'm late again!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori Amu scrambled down the stairs and dashed out through the front door.

"Amu chan character change! Her first guardian character Ran suggested and a red heart appeared in Amu's hair.

"Hoppu, stepu, juuump!" They announced, small wings appeared on Amu and in no time at all they're already in front of Star class ( Amu's classroom)

"A-am I late?" The pinkette panted, sliding open the classroom door only to find all students out of their seats and chatting among themselves and no teacher.

"Shouldn't class be starting by now? It's already 7:30" Amu checked her watch as she walked over to her friends Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko.

"Ah Amu chan well Nekaidou sensei won't be at school today I heard he caught a bad flu" Nagihiko explained. "Really now?" I sure have wasted my time, being in such a hurry then" Amu settled herself down next to Rima who's just sitting reading the newly issued gag manga.

"Yep you sure have" Rima flipped onto the next page, when the chairman Tsukasa stepped in.

"Minnasan shizuka ni and please get into your own respective seats" Tsukasa instructed the class.

"Tsukasa San?!" Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagi all gasped at him which in return got back a small smile,

"As you all may have been aware that Nekaidou sensei have taken the day off, sick, so I'll fill in for him today". Everyone please... (Blah, Blah, Blah that's how the day went)

Time skippy~

After school / guardian meeting~

Amu's POV

"Today's boring... as usual" I sighed. "Txhough I'm still kind of surprised that Tsukasa was our teacher today" Tadase wondered out loud. "Yeah"...

It was around 5 pm now and the sun is beginning to set, so the guardians Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya and I decided to walk home together.

"Ne isn't that Kukai?" Rima pointed to 2 people sitting on a bench, one with auburn brown hair, the other blond, bickering.

"And isn't that Utau chi?" Yaya agreed, also pointing to a blond blob.

"Yeah what are they doing?" Tadase questioned. "Dunno" we then walked towards them.

"Kukai, Utau what are you guys doing here, more Ramen?" I randomly guessed.

"Well _he_ won't accept defeat even though it is clear that _I_ beat _him_ by at least half a minute!" Utau emphasized gesturing towards Kukai.

"No _I was_ the one who beat _you, you're_ the one who doesn't admit defeat.

"Say Utau chan have you happen to have heard from Sanjou San or Nekaidou sensei lately?" Tadase tried to change the subject.

Utau stopped talking for a moment. "Well Sanjou San didn't come to work today so..." She sighed.

"I see"

"So what's up? Why are you all so down?" Kukai questioned.

"Well Nakaidou sensei didn't come to school today so Tsukasa san filled in for him we just thought that it's weird for both Nekaidou sensei and Sanjou San to be absent at the exact same time" Tadase stated.

"Do you think they could be having their moment right now?" Yaya randomly asked.

"Utau?" A new voice called ur from the not-so-far distance.

"Sanjou San?" The group turned to see a red headed woman both hands filled with bags of groceries, calling out to the blond singer.

"Sanjou where were you? I've been trying to call you since my recording got delayed because you weren't there" Utau stated.

Her manager just walked and tiredly sat on a bench, settling the groceceries beside her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your recording Utau...it's just that... a lot has happened Utau" Yukari sighed.

"Like... Like what? The pop star questioned her manager.

"It was on the news last night... Just earlier yesterday like in the morning or something there has been a bombing at Osaka. It happened at one of their largest companies Osaka Entertainment and... Yuu's sister has been involved in the bombing... He didn't take it very well. "Niether of us felt well enough to go to work today so..."

"That's... terrible..." Amu gasped.

Yaya just started crying out loud. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! YAYA FELT SO BAD FOR YUU TAN NOW!!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN ! WHY YUU TAN'S ONEE CHAN WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" "Yaya" Kukai patted his sister-like friend on the back even though he, himself is feeling a bit sad for his previous teacher too.

"Nekaidou sensei" Tadase mummurmed

K

"Utau... There's more... Yukari started to wipe some fog.

"N-Nani?" The singer pushed her manager to go on.

"Your new mv will possibly also be canceled" her manager announced.

N

Utau's eyes widen. "W-why that was the most inportant part so... why?" She barely whispered

Yukari's eyes narrowed to the ground, not being able to look at her collegue in the eye.

"Nakayama san... because of the bomb, she's now suffering from brain damage and is in a coma right now. No body knows when she'll wake up. As if for Saruhi San... ( Nekaidou's sister) she wasn't so lucky... she died before the hospital could even get to her..."

"Oh..." was all Utau could muster out while her boyfriend Kukai just laid a hand on her right shoulder as if telling her not to do something.

"How's Nekaidou sensei coping, I mean is he alright?" Tadase questioned, concerned for his teacher.

"He hasn't slept a wink last night" Yukari turned to look at her brother's friend.

Yukari looked at her watch. "I should get going now Yuu must be hungry by now bye" The redette started to walk away until the blond pigtailed singer called out to her.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Utau called. Yukari shook her head. "Utau it's getting late already you should go home and get some rest, or else Souko San will get worried".

"Pft as if that'll happen that woman abonded Ikuto and I" Utau stated.

"Utau I promise I'll be at work tomorrow, just go home practice your new song or something I'll call you later" She waved her off.

"Fine I'll see you tomomorow" The popstar sighed in defeat as the redette slowly disappeared within thin air.

"Kukai I'll walk with you, you guys should probably get going too" Utau announced.

They all nodded and slowly the group departed from the park.

 _With Kukai and Utau_

 _Kukai's pov_

"You know I'm actually concerned for Nekaidou and Sanjou" I stated to my gf.

"Yeah though I could relate to how he must be feeling right now, a really important person to you just suddenly vanishing from you life".

Just before we could say anymore a tall girl with flowing jet black hair and crystal blue eyes stomped right pass us and towards the Nekaidou household.

Shortly after Nekaidou and Yukari married they decided the buy a larger house due to Yukari's career as Utau's manager she claims that as the manager is famous singer they'll need a larger area for practises in which Yuu seems to have agreed (somehow)

"E-excuse me do you know-" I began before the girl rang the doorbell and Nekaidou answered it.

No offense to him but I think he looks horrible tonight you know? Hair sticking out at all angles, black circle under his baggy eyes, messed up clothing, you name it.

"E- Emiko?!" We heard him exclaim.

"W-why are you?! "Nekaidou sensei?" I interrupted him.

Both the teacher and mystery girl turned to Utau and I.

"Utau chan? Souma kun?"

"Sensei we heard from Yukari are you ok?" I continued. He just looked from me to Utau and to mystery girl then back to me again.

Sigh... why don't you 3 come on in and then we'll talk about it.

 _Utau's pov_

"I'll get some tea oi Yukari!" Yuu greeted us as soon as we stepped into his living room and sat on his couch.

"So... Kukai decided to start a conversation as soon as Yuu left the room.

"You know Yuu and Yukari right?" I added to the girl sitting across from us.

"How could I not know my Uncle?" The girl replied almost straight fowardly.

Utau and I got alittle taken back her attitude to us. "Y-you're related to Nekaidou?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah what aboutit?" Her icy voice replied to me.

"Hold on you can't be... Her can you?" Utau added.

Now I'm confused. Who's this _her_ she's talking about?

"Again, what if I am? I'll tell you one thing my surname is Saruhi and that's it don't go questioning me now".

Woah. That's unexpected from her. "Damn midget number 2" I heard Utau mutter ( Midget meaning Rima )

"Utau, Souma? What are you two doing here?" We saw Yukari walk in holding a tray of snacks with Nekaidou following closely behind with some tea.

"Yukari I invited them in and also because Emiko is here too" Nekaidou stated as they both set the trays down onto the coffee table and relaxed on the love seat.

"Emi- Oh my Emiko it's been a while but shouldn't you be in Osaka? Yukari noticed the other girl.

"I agree it has been a while Yukari San but after all the drama going on back at home and what happened to mother... I don't think I'll be going back yet".

I swear I saw Nekaidou and Yukari look at eachother and nodd. What?

Yuu why don't you take Emiko upstairs and I'll explain everything in detail?" Yukari suggested. Nekaidou just nodded and led the girl upstairs.

"Yukari. What the hell is going on?" Utau demanded.

"Long story short, it's just that weird stuff have been happening ever since... You know... Emiko's mother" The CEO of Sanjou productions began.

"Like what?" We insisted her to continue.

"Look outside" We did as she ordered us to and what we saw outside that window was shocking.

There was a massive wave of X eggs just a few streets away, hovering the certain building of Shigeki hotel .

There were tons of unconscious people all around the outside and inside of the hotel but what's even more weird is that there's no culprit, we don't know who's behind all this" Yukari added.

"Utau" My girlfriend stared at one another then nodded, thinking the same thing.

Watashi wo kokoro / Bokuro kokoro

Unroku!

 _Meanwhile at the Hinamori household_

"I'm hungry... Mama what's for dinner?"Amu Slumped onto the couch, infront of the television, next to her father who's too preoccupied with taking photos of her little sister Ami.

"We're having curry tonight Amu chan" Her mother replied.

"Hai, hai Ami chan, that's it, keep up that pose, yes, yes AAAAH Ami chan is soooo kawaii!!!! And Amu chan is so cool and spicey!!!! Amu's father fangirled as he clicked away with his camera.

"YAH!" Ami just randomly agreed.

"Today is so exhausting!" Amu moaned, her charas taking a slight nap next to her.

 _"Tonight's news is about how near Shigeki hotel there have been some weird things spreading. There were unconscious bodies lying around all over and mysterious black eggs with a x-"_

"Betsuma?!" "Amu chan!" Her charas looked at her and nodded.

"Gomen Mama I have to be somewhere have dinner without me!" Amu rushed out the door.

"Where are you going Amu chan?" It's late" Midori questioned her daughter.

"Emergency guardian meeting!"

 _Back with Kukai and Utau_

"Damn what the heck is this?" I thought we got rid of Easter a long time ago!" Kukai groaned.

"Kukai go call everyone- "Utau, Kukai!" The 2 turned around to see their friends rushing towards the mass of X eggs all transformed and ready to go.

"What's going on, why are there so many?"

"I don't know" Utau finished.

"Spiral heart rod special!" Amu threw her rod at X eggs to distract them.

"There's more! "Blaze shoot! Nagi aimed his attack at the X eggs which caused the whole mass to crumble down to the concrete.

"Minna mite!" Yaya pointed to the X eggs who're now starting to rise again, this time with dark energy surrounding them.

"This is worse than I thought" Rima mumbled.

"Minna let's combine our powers!" Tadase suggested.

"This group of X eggs is too big we can't possibly fight it ourselves" Nagi agreed.

The group looked at eachother. In the count of... 1...2...3!

"Go,go little duckies!"

"Tight rope dancer!"

"Golden victory shoot!"

"Blaze shoot special!"

"Holy crown!"

"White wing!"

All their attacks combined and caused a big explosion.

"Amu chan, Utau chan now!" Tadase called out to the2 wvhile trying to hold the X eggs together with the others.

"Negative heart, lock on, open heart!" Amu purified half the eggs while Utau did the other half.

"Angel cradle!"

Amu and Utau then landed back onto their feet.

"Seriously, who brought the x eggs up again?" Tadase wondered out loud.

"Dunno but it sure looks like we now have a new enemy to with" Nagihiko mummured as he watch the heart's eggs one, by, one returning to their rightful owners.

"Well how about we call it a day and meet up again at the royal garden tomorrow" Kukai announced.

"Mou, more meetings?! Tomorrow is Sunday Yaya wants to do something fun!" Yaya pouted.

"Yaya, this is serious, you could go play after" Rima said sternly.

"Rima tan is mean!"

"Yaya... you guys go, I'll walk Yaya home this time, Utau you should come tomorrow too" Kukai added.

Utau nodded and the group once again started to go their own ways home.

Well it's been a busy night


	3. Plz read

_**Hello my dear readers, or whoever's that's reading my stories, this just a translation note, because awhile ago there has been a request to on this story, saying that some you guys don't understand the Japanese words I used in my stories, so here's the translated words.**_

 _Shizuka ni= be quiet ( from chapter 1)_

 _Minna San= Everyone_

 _Mite= Look (pronunciation- Mii- tehh)_

 _Betsuma= x eggs_

 _Gomen= sorry (pronunciation- Go-men)_

 _Watashi wa= I'm ( The word "watashi" in Japanese is basically used to describe yourself mainly used by females)_

 _Boku= (same as watashi except used by boys)_

 _Onee chan= Big sister_

 _Ramen= (Sort of like noodles)_

 _Sensei= Teacher_

 _Hopefully this helps out with anything Japanese- words- confusions ; )_


	4. More trouble

**Aki chan- HI GUYS it's definitely been awhile and I apologise for updating, well a lot has been going on really, I just got back from a school exchange in the US not too long ago you see and now that I'm back in school there are looots of tests awaiting, considering school ends in December for Christmas breaks and stuff, so I REALLY DO APOLOGISE.**

 **I'll do the disclaimer; I do not own any characters or anything from Shugo Chara, all rights belongs to Peach Pit!**

At the meeting~

"So now we have to figure out who could be behind all this x eggs making- "TADASE YOU'VE BEEN TALKING FOR HALF AND HOUR ALREADY IT'S BORING"! Tadase blubbered on until Yaya finally interrupted his long and boring speech. Yes it's already been that long since the meeting started.

"But Yuki San this is important" Tadase reasoned, but got bluntly ignored by everyone.

"Oi Utau, heard there's a new challenge at Taro's ramen, if you could beat the record of 10 bowls within 5 minutes the next time you go will be free" Kukai challenged the blond singer.

"Really? Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Utau accepted his challenge and it wasn't long till the 2 of them disappeared.

"Mou Yaya wants to go to the candy store Kairi or Amu chii let's go outside!" Yaya moaned, pulling the 2 victims out with her.

"No crossdresser Amu's _my_ best friend" Rima argued with Nagi "No, no Rima chan _I've_ known her longer" Nagi corrected. "Well I-

"Minna would you listen for once?!" Tadase finally blew up, annoyed that no body's listening ( he's in a character change with kiseki)

"Souma kun and Utau chan have already gone, what else now everyone leaving?!"

Everyone went silent at his outburst ( chara change went undone)

"Gomen" Yaya mumbled her apology.

It's fine I, myself am under some stress too, I was battling x eggs last night" Tasase sighed.

"X eggs? There were more?!" Said Amu obliviously.

"Tadase spent the entire night battling them" Kiseki explained

"Oh"

Suddenly they heard a phone ringing. "It's mine Tadase claimed as he flipped it open and...

"TADASE TELL EVERYONE TO GET THEIR FREAKING ASSES OVER TO MIYUKI PARK THIS INSTANT, THE X EGGS ARE HERE AGAIN, KUKAI AND I CANT HOLD THEM BACK MUCH LONGER SO GET HERE QUICK!" They heard Utau literally shouting into the phone.

"Wakata ( understood) Minna let's go Utau chan and Souma kun needs our help" the leader instructed his group.

Hai!

Bokuro kokoro/ watashi no kokoro...

Unrock!

 _With Kukai and Utau~_

"This is too much where are they?!" Utau stood back from the mass of betsumas.

"Utau we can't give up now!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Guys we're here!" They heard a familiar voice call out to them.

Utau turned to look at the group. "Oh finally you're here, look what we had to deal with"

"Sorry we're abit late, let's take sides, (x eggs) Sanjou kun, Souma kun, Utau chan and I will take this side, Amu chan could you pair up with Yuki san and take the right, and can you Mashiro san and Fujisaki kun take the left?!" The blonde royal instructed.

"Wakata" Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Amu's pov

"Ok Yaya we could do this" I said to Yaya as I set myself in formation, my hands clutching onto my pom poms ready to defend.

"Ok Amu Chii" Yaya agreed.

"Ok on the count of 1 2 3 we are to-" Istarted before I cut off by Yaya's screaming.

"AMU CHII WATCH OUT!"

I slowly turned around and was shocked seeing a purple flamed arrow coming my direction. I was so shocked I somehow slipped, meaning I dodged the attack, so I went flying into the air and...

Landed in someone's arms.

"Longtime no see Amu"

 **Aki chan- I'm sorry that was a really short chapter, I'll continue this on the next chap.**


End file.
